


Roommates

by Evisanxious



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: College, Gay, LGBTQ, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evisanxious/pseuds/Evisanxious
Summary: Jared and Evan be come college roommates.Started: April 9th 2020End:
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Kleinsen - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m the creator, Ev, this is my first fanfic on ao3 and honestly my first fanfic I plan to keep going for a while.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Also by the way trees seriously are super calming.

It was Evan’s first day of college. He had gotten to his dorm room before his roommate. He had no idea who it was. His anxiety had him impatiently waiting and worrying. He counted the minutes pass.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

4 minutes.

5 minutes

6 minutes.

7 minutes.

Evan heard the rustling of keys on the other side of the door. It sounded like his roommate was struggling. The door swung open. Evan began to analyze his new roommate, but that didn’t last long. “Jared?” Evan said slightly too excitedly, jumping out of the chair he was sitting in.

“Sup, Acron.” Jared says calmly, but the use of the name Acorn made Evan’s face flush pink. “Had no clue you’re this excited to see me.” Jared smirks.

“I- well I was worrying about my roommate and- uh yeah.” Evan stammers. Jared just walks over to the desk Evan’s not by and puts his things next to it.

Then he plops down on a bed by there. “I’ll take this bed.” Jared tells Evan.

“Aren’t you um aren’t you going to unpack?”

“Nah, I can unpack my shit after I nap.” Then Jared scoots up in his bed and puts the covers on himself. Jared’s back is facing Evan and he admires what he can see of Jared.

Evan wasn’t tired unlike Jared and didn’t know what to do. They don’t actually start college until the next week. Jared flipped himself over in his sleep, so to pass the time Evan decided just to stare at Jared sleeping.

1 hour.

2 hours.

3 hours.

Evan counted the hours pass. Then Jared wakes up.  
“Staring at me in my sleep. Definitely not some stalker shit.”

Evan just looked away at a lost for words. He was so distracted by his thoughts. Which were all about Jared. The must frequent thought was. “Jared’s hair looks soft. It’d probably feel nice to run my fingers through it.”

“How long was I asleep?” Jared asked searching for his phone in all his pockets.

“About 3 hours, it’s like 7 now.”

“Oh wow.” That’s all Jared says while getting up grabbing his phone which he found in the desk and his wallet. “So, I made you sit there for 3 hours. Wanna go get some dinner.” Jared says not looking at Evan. It didn’t seem as much as a question and more as a demand.

“Sure.. where to?”

“I don’t know, how about like Red Robbins.” Evan just nodded and stood up. Grabbing his sketchbook and phone from off the desk.

They walk to Jared’s old Jeep SUV. Jared unlocks the car followed by a beep from the car. Evan opens the passenger side and lets himself in.

Jared has started driving. It was awkward. The silence flowed through Evan’s ears. The only noise he could hear was Jared’s soft breathing. He kept tapping his fingers on his thigh.

Jared turned on the radio, the music filled his ears replacing the silence. It helped him calm down. Did Jared know Evan was uncomfortable? Did he turn on the radio for him? Evan quickly pushed away those thoughts because Jared hates him.

Jared’s car was coming to a slow stop. As they were parking in the Red Robbins parking lot. Jared and Evan get out of the car. The silence of them walking to the restaurant filled Evan’s ears. We’re they to eat in silence? But Evan’s thoughts were cut off by him almost running into a pole.

Jared started laughing super hard and pointing at Evan. “Oh my god.” He said in between laughs. Evan’s face went pink cause he was embarrassed.

“Shut the hell up.” Evan said to Jared. Jared’s eyes looked shocked. They just continued walking and Jared got them on the waiting list. As they were sitting on one of the few small red benches, Evan let his mind wonder again.

“Well I guess if Jared and I sit in silence the whole time I did bring my sketchbook. I could draw some more trees.” Evan thought to himself.

“Jared. Table for two?” A lady behind a desk said. Jared and Evan rose. They followed her to a booth that could probably fit 4 people but was now occupied by them. “A server will be right with you.”

Evan wanted to say thanks, but he couldn’t. He grabbed the menu, looks through it for about a minute and shows the menu to Jared. “I want this burger.” He says pointing.

“Why are you telling me? Order it yourself.” Evan just looked at him.

“Well um, you know-“ Evan says getting cut off by Jared.

“Yeah I know, I was just kidding. I’ll order it for you.” Evan was pleased.

“Thanks.” Evan says quietly. He pulls out his sketchbook the sketchbook was gray with a blue tree in front. Then he opens it up and flips though the pages trying to find a clean page.

“You’re such a nerd.” Jared says coldly. “That whole sketchbook. It’s filled with just drawings of trees?”

“Um, yeah uh sort of..” To that Jared just chuckles.

“Such a loser.” He said under his breath but Evan could still hear him. Evan tried ignoring him once he found a new page and started sketching trees.

The waitress comes over to their table. “Can I start with getting you two boys something to drink?” She asks.

“We’ll have two cokes.” Jared says.

”Okay I’ll be back with your drinks as soon as possible.” Evan caught her looking at his sketchbook before she walked away.

”Jareedddd.” Evan says holding out each letter in his name.

“What?” He pauses for a second. Then a smirk grows in his face signaling his got an idea. “Acooorrnnn.” He made sure to hold out every letter of the nickname, just as Evan had done.

”She looked at my sketchbook. She saw my art.”

”So? What does it matter?”

”I don’t like people looking in _my_ sketchbook.”

”Well your problem for having it out. And you let me see it.”

”Well you’re Jared. My friend.”

”Sure, whatever.” Evan thinks Jared was dismissing Evan calling him his friend.. does Jared believe he is not Evan’s friend. He thought Jared was over all the ‘family friend’ stuff.

The waitress comes back with two cokes. Places them on the table, one in front of each boy. “Are you ready to order or do you need more time?”

”We’re ready.” Jared says pointing to what him and Evan want.

”That all?” She asks Jared. He nods. As she walks away Evan caught her glancing at his sketchbook again.

”She was looking at my sketchbook again!” Jared just makes a ‘pfft’ kind of sound. Meaning ‘ I doubt she was.’

Evan just looks at Jared in the eyes, but then quickly realizing he _can’t_ look in Jared’s eyes. They’re too nice.

“Fuck yeah. Evan they have games on here.”

”I um, that- I think that’s for kids. And don’t you have you games in your phone.”

“Whatever let me do what I want.” Jared starts clicking the screen. “Shit. It’s two dollars. I don’t want to have to spend more money.”

After about 10 minutes of on and off small talk they’re good came. Evan’s was a bit underdone, but he kept it to himself and just ate it.

About 30 minutes have passed from the time they got their food and payed the check. They started walking back to Jared’s car. All the silence from eating and walking was ended with Jared’s car radio. It made Evan feel comfortable.

They arrive back at the dorm at around 9:47. Evan was so tired he just came in and got into bed. Though Jared decided to stay awake for a little.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 12 am and Jared couldn’t fall asleep. Evan was too distracting. While he was staring at him he kept thinking things like, “I can’t be vulnerable. I have to be an ass to him or he will find out I like him.” And other things along those lines. He just kept looking at him and thinking until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jared woke up to Evan’s phone alarm going off. Jared groans, “Evan, turn that shit off.”

“Sorr-Sorry.” Evan says reaching for his phone. “I forgot it was set for 8.” It was Tuesday and they started classes on the Monday coming up.

Jared couldn’t stop staring at Evan. His hair was a wreck which Jared found kind of hot.

Evan then looks at Jared. “Uh.. Jared are you um okay?” Jared can’t just tell Evan, ‘you know you look hot with messy hair.’ So he had to come up with something to cover it up.

“Just realizing how ugly as shit you hair looks right now.”

“Jared.. why are you so rude to me?” Evan said, trying to choke back the tears.

“I don’t like you! Okay, Hansen?!”

Evan stood up and ran, tears falling.

Jared felt like shit. He just made his best friend, hell the person he loved cry. All he could think was a wide spread of cuss words mainly just him thinking fuck and shit a lot.

Jared felt so bad that he decided he’d get up and walk to the bathroom to comfort him. He opens the door knowing Evan’s not pissing.

Jared walks in on Evan in the corner of the bathroom crying. Jared could tell he was having a panic attack.

Jared sat next to him and just hugged him and whispered “Breathe.” He couldn’t muster anything more up himself cause he was the one who hurt Evan to this state.

Jared stayed there hugging Evan. Eventually Evan just leaned his head in Jared’s shoulder. He played with Evan’s hair. He’s fine this before, when Evan has a panic attack it helps calm him.

Then Jared pulled out of the hug, just kinda looked into Evan’s eyes. “Shit Jared don’t do it.” He thought to himself. Although his body totally ignoring him, starts leaning closer to Evan. Evan’s face was a bright red, same with Jared’s. Then he felt Evan’s lips. He kissed Evan. It felt so good, better than he could describe like it was meant to be. But all these thoughts were shortly ended because they both pulled apart. Jared stood up and walked out of the room.

He just went and laid in his bed, to try and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared had just kissed Evan. Then just left. Evan touched his lips, in a way to prove it was real.

He could hardly believe it. He loved Jared, Jared hated him, or so he thought? But just before this he yelled he didn’t like him. But then he kissed Evan- Evan’s thoughts were a mess.

Evan likes the Jared that came in and comforted him during his panic attack. The nice one. Not the one who is an ass. Although, Evan loves Jared he’d never be able to go out with him by the way he treats him now. Evan thought he was getting ahead of himself. He can’t just bring it up tomorrow, I mean this could ruin their whole friendship. Or whatever they were in Jared’s eyes.

“Love fucking sucks.” Evan says between sobs.

Evan just sat there. Lost in thought, then slowly drifted off to sleep. Not worrying about him sleeping in his clothes. Or in a sitting position. Or that he’s on the bathroom floor.

Evan woke up to the sound of footsteps and the door opening. “Thought I’d find you here.” Jared said calmly like nothing happened last night.

“Yeah I couldn’t find it in myself to get up.” Evan says awkwardly not looking into Jared’s eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck and stood up.

By the way he stood up he ended up really close to Jared. He stood there for a few moments. Jared looking up at him but Evan looking over Jared’s shoulder. “Sorry.” He said taking a step back.

Jared moves out of the door way. Evan walks pass. All of their actions are awkward. Evan just wanted to kiss him again. Let Jared run his fingers through his hair again. Maybe instead of laying his head on Jared’s shoulder lay it on his chest and hear his heart beat. To those thoughts Evan’s face turned beet red.

“I’m going to go out.” Evan says. One thing that helps him when he is feeling anxious or just to calm him down is taking a walk in a place surrounded by trees. They are so calming.

“Okay.” Jared replies simply.

Evan starts walking out of the dorm, his phone and lets in his pockets. He takes deep breaths. As he reaches a local park, he feels at ease. -————————— Jared’s pov —————————

Jared can tell what he did made Evan awkward. He guesses Evan doesn’t feel the same, but it did get his panic attack to stop. He must’ve been hallucinating cause he swears for a few seconds Evan kissed back. Jared’s phone buzzes.

 **Connor Murphy:** So you’re close with Evan Hansen?

 **Me:** I guess so why?

 **Connor Murphy:** I’m just curious is Evan seeing anyone right now?

 **Me:** Why you ask?

 **Connor Murphy:** I kind of like him.. and want to ask him out.

Connor sure is brave. Jared did just kiss him last night. He loves Evan. Jared couldn’t let Connor steal him from him. Connor would do some bad things to Evan, maybe get Evan into drugs or fuck him or something. Although Jared doesn't think Evan would let him do that. Jared knew he had to come up with a way to convince Connor to leave Evan alone. Then it hit him.

 **Me:** Yes he is.

 **Connor Murphy:** Who?

 **Me:** Me.

 **Connor Murphy:** oh I’m happy for you.. you two look good together. But if you fuck up Evan is mine.

Jared felt a chill go down his spine. If Connor were to find out this is a lie, he would steal Evan. He couldn’t let that happen. Has Jared already fucked up? Had he already fucked any small chances he had with Evan.

Emotions suck. Jared can’t handle them. He doesn’t know _how_ to handle them. He barley understood them. But he understood for Evan was love. That it’s never go away. Jared had to tell Evan. Before Connor contacted Evan. Although Jared knew he wouldn’t be able to. He’d just be an ass.

Jared was a horrible person. Or at least that what he thought about himself. He started crying. “Evan I love you! I love you Evan. I fucking love you! I want no one else to be able to love you! You’re so perfect! Your hair! Your eyes! Your smile! Everything! I just want it all! I want it all to be mine! I want you to be mine!” Jared just yelled while crying. Not even trying to take any of it back. “But I knowing if you knew any of this you’d hate me. Or I’d hate me. No one can see the soft side of me!” Jared started balling.

Then Jared heard the door unlocking but couldn’t stop himself from crying. “Jared are you okay!” Evan ran up to him.

“Yeah, fine acorn.” Although what he said he keep crying. Then Evan hugged him.

Jared couldn’t stop crying. Evan was so kind to him and Jared treated him like a price of shit. “I love you.” He whispered under his breathe.

”What did you say Jared?” Evan asked not hearing what Jared.

”Nothing. It’s not important.” Jared was happy Evan didn’t hear him. Jared whipped his tears away and pushed Evan off him. It was slightly more forceful then he wanted it to be.

Evans phone started ringing.

“Who’s calling you Acorn?” Jared asked.

”Connor Murphy?”

”Don’t pick up!” Jared screeched, grabbing Evan’s phone and hitting the red button.

”Why did you do that?!” Evan asked slightly angered.

“It’s a long story. Could you not pick up his calls for a while..?” Jared asked asked sincerely.

”Fine, but you better explain later.” Jared nodded although he hopes Evan will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want this one to be too short like the last. So I decided to add Jared’s POV in this chapter too. Hope it wasn’t to stupid. And hope you enjoyed!


End file.
